The invention relates, generally, to pinball games and, more particularly, to an improved play feature for such games.
Pinball games typically consist of an inclined playfield supporting a plurality of play features such as ramps, targets, bumpers and the like. The game player manipulates flipper buttons mounted on the game cabinet to actuate flippers pivotably supported on the playfield to direct the ball at selected play features thereby to score points and control play of the game.
As will be apparent, the popularity of a manufacturer's line of pinball games will depend on its ability to attract players to its games. In order to attract players, it is necessary for game designers to continually develop new and interesting play features for the games.
Thus, a novel play feature for use in a pinball game is desired.